


Panic Button

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cars, M/M, Panic Attacks, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Understanding, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri has a panic attack and cries out for help in a unique way.





	Panic Button

**Author's Note:**

> *slides this into my yoishipbingo "Victor/Yuuri K" square*

It starts as a stupid joke. He and Victor are leaving the grocery store with a cart full of food when Yuuri pauses and admits that he can't remember where they parked.

“Hit the panic button,” his fiance suggests casually. “What else do you think it's for?”

Yuuri shakes his head with a laugh as they walk down a row, looking back and forth. “Panicking?”

“Yep! Not even actual emergencies – just general panicking,” Victor quips.

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly, and soon they manage to find the car (without the benefit of the panic button). The conversation is left behind, the innocent joke forgotten.

* * *

Until tonight. Yuuri hadn't been thinking of his anxiety, of his own occasional seemingly unfounded “general panic” then, but days later, he is. He sits on the couch, clutching his trembling hands between his knees, trying to still them. His mind whirls. He doesn't know what set it off, and he can't manage to make it stop. It's late, Victor is asleep, and Yuuri can't bear to wake him. He's been so busy, so exhausted, lately dealing with both his own skating and Yuuri's.

Yuuri gets to his feet shakily and moves toward the door. Maybe a walk in the cool night will help. He shoves his keys in his pocket and slips out the apartment, but he doesn't even make it around the block before the wideness of the dark city seems too much for him, everything pushing in from all sides. He stumbles back toward the apartment, leaning against the hood of the car and trying to catch his breath. His chest feels too tight as he presses a hand to it, struggling to breathe, and his eyes are prickling with tears. Needing to sit, he fumbles the door open and all but collapses into the driver's seat.

He lays his forehead against the cool leather of the steering wheel and tries again to breathe. In and out. Air whistles through his throat. His cheeks feel hot. He wishes Victor was with him.

He shifts automatically as something digs into his leg and pulls out the keys, staring at them blankly for a moment before letting out a sort of hysterical laugh, his eyes falling on the red button. _General panic_ , he remembers, and presses it.

He jumps as the alarm goes off, two high, alternating tones repeating over and over, lights flashing. He closes his eyes again, listens to the sound, tries to concentrate on it to the exclution of everythign else. Soon, his heartbeat matches the sound, even the shrill noise steady enough to lull him into a sort of stupor as he drifts into it.

Then there's a banging on the window and Yuuri blinks back into reality to see Victor at the passenger door, looking at him with a stricken expression. Yuuri fumbles for the unlock button, then the one to turn the alarm off, his cheeks burning again. Of course this was stupid. How hadn't he realized the alarm would wake up his fiance?

Victor's face is full of concern as he climbs into the car. “Yuuri, darling, what are you doing?”

Yuuri tries to hold back the mist that suddenly threatens his eyes again. “You said the alarm was for general panic,” he explains lamely.

Victor tilts his head quizzically, then suddenly seems to get it. “A panic attack?” he asks gently.

Yuuri nods, unable to meet his eyes. He knows his way of dealing with these things is sometimes strange; the last thing he really needed was for Victor to see this, but he hadn't exactly thought it through, had he?

“Well, I'm glad you put the alarm out,” Victor says gently. He reaches for Yuuri, slowly, telegraphing his movements, but Yuuri doesn't move away. Victor laces their fingers together. “Will you tell me what happened?”

Yuuri takes a deep, shuddering breath. At least he's still able to breathe. “I don't even know what brought it on,” he says shakily. “One minute I was fine, just thinking about practice and what we're going to have for dinner tomorrow and then...” - he spreads his arms as much as he can in the car - “this.” He signs, going limp in the seat. “It's stupid.”

“It is _not_ stupid,” Victor insists, squeezing his hand lightly. “You explained this to me, Yuuri. Sometimes panic attacks come on with no apparently reason, yes?”

Yuuri nods mutely.

Victor's soft smile turns a little bittersweet. “My Yuuri, if you were having a hard time, you should have woken me up.”

“I...”

“I always want to be here for you, Yuuri, in the good times and bad. I'm glad I'm here now.”

Yuuri nods. He feels even more foolish now; having Victor beside him makes everything better. Why didn't he just go to him in the first place?

“Hey.” Victor squeezes his hand again, and Yuuri looks up. There's that gentle, loving smile on his face again. “I love you, my Yuuri. Always. All of you. You never have to hide this part of yourself from me.”

Yuuri smiles, too, tremulously, tears threatening now for an entirely different reason. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Shall we go back inside?” Victor suggests. “Perhaps with some rest, maybe something to eat, you'll feel better.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Yuuri murmurs, but refuses to let go of Victor's hand to move just yet.


End file.
